


Home At Last

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Roy Mustang, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Roy reflects on his past with Edward now that the Fullmetal Alchemist has returned to their world.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Home At Last

Roy Mustang stood beside the window, a silent sentinel, as he watched the others. Miss Rockbell was slumped forward in her chair, her hands clinging tightly to the cold metal of an automail ankle. Beside her sat Alphonse Elric, a bit taller than he had been the last time Roy had seen him. How old was he now? Twelve? Thirteen? One of his hands rested on the young woman's shoulder while the other was wrapped securely around his brother's hand. On the other side of the bed sat Gracia and Maes Hughes. Their six year old daughter was curled up in his lap, clinging to his arms tightly as she slept. Gracia kept touching Edward's automail arm as if trying to reassure herself he was real. On the couch across the room sat Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc. Both looked exhausted, but stubbornly refused to leave until he did.

As if he could. It wasn't even a choice for him. Because laying on the bed, still and silent in a way that terrified him, was Major Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. His subordinate. The young man who had disappeared without a trace two years ago, leaving behind a de-aged younger brother, a scarily large pool of blood, a busted pocket watch and a shattered heart. 

Two years was a long time. It was also a blink of an eye. It just depended on how you looked at it. For Roy it had been a lifetime. Several lifetimes, it seemed some days. He had done a lot of thinking, secluded in the north, surrounded by snow and more snow. He had thought and re-thought over every interaction he ever had with Edward. 

He had sorted and sifted through his memories, trying to remember when it was that this beautiful, dynamic, headstrong young man had become so very important to him. Their first kiss in the middle of a heated argument, maybe? 

He had tried to figure out how Edward became the center of his universe. The first time they fell into bed together, both of them lonely, scared and in desperate need of touch from someone they could trust? 

He tried to understand what it was that tied his heart and soul to the faint hope that Edward was still alive, that he would return someday. The words they spoke before parting that night? The words they didn't speak, but still somehow heard?

Then came an invasion. An army unlike any he had ever seen before. He still doesn't know what it was that spurred him to rush back to Central City. Hope, maybe? There were creatures, not unlike the suit of armor that Alphonse used to be stuck in, appearing out of portals. They attacked mercilessly, without provocation or any sense of order. Liore had been first, but East Command was attacked, as well. Roy had just made it back to Central when unexpected (and unprepared for) airships had appeared over the city and began destroying everything they could. The Amestrian military was outgunned and outnumbered. It had been horrifying. Shocking. Demoralizing.

Then another portal opened and through it came their salvation. His salvation. 

Edward had aged more than he would have thought two years would bring. Taller, broader through the shoulders, and with a grim expression that reminded Roy of Scar's vengeful anger, he stood tall and unyielding. With a clap of his hands, Edward stepped forward and began systematically destroying every enemy in his path. He collapsed walls on the empty armors. He sent spheres of steel and earth through the ships like cannonballs. He fought hand-to-hand against any that got within arm's reach. He shouted orders to any soldiers he came across. He ordered and organized and led, all while looking like a fierce avenging angel.

It was Alphonse and Miss Rockbell who met Edward in the middle of the battle grounds. Automail was traded for the strange prosthetic arm he had arrived with. The two brothers joined forces against the last remaining airship, building a tower of stone to raise them high enough to reach it. By then, Roy had caught up, using a hot air balloon to reach their location. He relished the relieved look that appeared in Edward's eyes when they were face-to-face. There were so many words on the tip of his tongue, fighting to make themselves heard. Roy had forced himself to swallow them all. He prayed there would be time later for that.

Edward anchored the ship to the tower, demanding that Alphonse stay behind and keep it in place. Roy could see that the younger brother wanted to argue, but again Edward took command of the situation, his tone demanding obedience. Alphonse nodded as he crouched and placed his hands on the pillar, keeping it in place. Roy used his flames to destroy each and every huge gun that continuously sprung from the sides of the ship as Edward disappeared inside. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes seemed like hours. Time was quickly running out as he and Alphonse both began to lag, spent and weak as they used up what energy they had. 

Just when Roy was beginning to fear the worst, Edward reappeared, racing across a wing of the ship. He dove for both of them, sending them all over the edge. Roy will admit he panicked a bit as they went tumbling through the air. Before he could react, the ship began to implode, sending hot, scorching air over their bruised and weakened bodies. He struggled to control their descent, despite knowing there was no way they would survive a fall from so high up. 

Suddenly thick green vines shot through the air, wrapping around each of them tightly. Roy struggled to pull his hands free so he could snap, but he was bound from shoulder to hips. It was only when the vines gently placed them on the ground that he realized who was responsible. He shot the Blooming Alchemist a grateful look before turning to the brothers.

Alphonse was unconscious but mostly uninjured. Edward was also unconscious but blood had seeped through his clothes in a couple of places. A quick inspection showed Ed had been shot, once in the leg and once in his shoulder. There was a gash over his right eye, as well. 

Roy doesn't remember much about the aftermath. What he does remember is Major Armstrong lifting Edward and carrying him to paramedics. He remembers Havoc doing the same with Alphonse. He remembers Riza letting him lean on her as he limped along behind them. Mostly he remembers the burst of panic when the paramedics spirited Edward away to the hospital, leaving him behind. 

Roy tensed as Edward's eyes scrunched up and his mouth twisted in pain. A low moan escaped his lips, capturing the attention of everyone. Alphonse and Miss Rockbell jumped up and hovered hopefully. Maes and Gracia leaned closer, careful not to disturb their daughter. Riza and Jean stood and moved closer to the bed. 

“Ed?” Miss Rockbell whispered urgently. “Ed, it's Winry. Al's here, too. And… and all your friends and even your old boss...”

Old boss. Not included in the 'friends' group. Roy kept the obvious distaste from his face. He understood. He knew Miss Rockbell blamed him for many, if not all, of the things Edward and Alphonse had suffered.

Edward shifted a bit, neck turning, back arching slightly. His eyelids fluttered a couple of times before finally opening. A chorus of greetings filled the air but Roy's breath caught in his lungs as golden eyes immediately locked onto him. 

“Ed!  
“Brother!”  
“Boss!”  
“Edward!”

Butterflies filled his stomach and his skin felt too warm as Edward slowly smiled, still staring right at him.

“Roy.”

Softly spoken, it was an invitation. Roy could feel his lips curve as he answered the call. He took one step closer, then another, and another until Miss Rockbell and Alphonse had to step aside to make room for him.

Edward squeezed his brother's hand briefly before pulling free and reaching up to grab onto the lapel of Roy's jacket. He gave a weak tug which Roy willingly answered. He bent over the prone form and smiled. “Edward,” he murmured.

“Missed you,” Edward said with a grin.

Another gentle tug and the lips he had remembered only in his most vivid memories were pressed to his own. Every tense muscle in Roy's body relaxed. Home. They were both finally home.


End file.
